One Day
by SubRosa7
Summary: When it was learned that Faramir the Steward was also the King's son, what did, what did Crown Prince Eldarion think of gaining a 36 year old brother? What did Faramir's daughter Theodwyn think of gaining a 3 year old uncle?


Title: One Day  
Series: Tales of the Telcontars; Desperate Hours AU  
Author: Susana  
Disclaimer: All characters and everything else belong to Tolkien,

Summary: What did Eldarion think of gaining a 33 year old brother? What did Faramir's daughter Theodwyn think of gaining a 3 year old uncle?  
Warning: AU  
A/N: This story takes place in the same DH AU, where Faramir is (secretly, but it later becomes known) Aragorn's son by the Lady Finduilas.

One Day

As long as I could remember, I had been required by my tutors to call my friend Fara "my Lord Steward," or "my Prince," in public. I chose to call him my Prince, because that way there were two human princes in Minas Tirith. Also, that way, his title was like unto mine, and I could pretend we were brothers. His wife, my friend Éowyn, I had to call "my Lady," because she refused to be called Princess. Their daughter, my playmate, Theodwyn (Thea) the baby who had just started walking, I had to call Lady Theodwyn. Éowyn and Naneth agreed it is a very long title for someone who has only just stopped chewing on my toys.

Then Fara was hurt very badly, and Ada had to go get him. Ada and Naneth and Éowyn were all very worried. I held Thea when she cried, and told her everything would be fine, even though I knew I might be lying. Fara is a soldier, and sometimes soldiers die serving their King. I desperately hoped he would arrive home safe.

Then Legolas – or Prince Legolas, as my tutor insists he be called – came rushing into the family suite in the middle of evening play time, and told us that Fara had been hurt, but that Uncle 'Dan said he would be ok. Uncle 'Dan is always right about that, so we all felt much better. Éowyn got to go with Legolas to meet Fara and Ada. I didn't think it was fair that they would not let me go too. I can ride a horse just fine if someone holds me.

Legolas also told us that Fara is my Ada's son. My Naneth said, "Yes, we know, Legolas." Legolas' mouth dropped open, and he looked up at the ceiling, then told Éowyn, "I am going to give your husband a lecture he will never forget, once he is well, dear friend." Éowyn laughed in relief, and said she thought such would be well-deserved.

One day during the next week, I awoke, was bathed and dressed by my Naneth, and joined her and the full court for breakfast as I often do. Adar was there, to my joy, as he had arrived late last night. I have a vague memory of him coming to greet me, dusty from the road. But he came in the middle of the night, and I had thought it only a good a dream. Éowyn and Fara were not there, but Ada promised I could see them directly after breakfast, and we did.

Fara looked very pale and tired, but he smiled when he saw us. Ada says Fara must stay in bed and not move anywhere for several days. But he let Éowyn put Thea up in the bed beside Fara. Thea and I both had to be very gentle, but we were allowed to hug Fara, and sit with him. Fara told us a story about his mother, how she had needed a baby so desperately that she had asked my Ada to give her one. Then Fara's mother cast a spell so that Ada would forget, so he would not miss the child that he could not know was his.

I am a clever boy. I know that is so because everyone says so. So I asked Fara, "does that mean that my Ada is your Ada, now that the spell is broken?" Fara said that it does. My Ada picked me up and told me that I have been known as his son for longer, so that even though Fara is much older and knows lots of things, I must help teach Fara how to be a good son to our Ada. That made sense to me, so I told Fara it is mostly easy. Fara always works hard at his Steward lessons all of the time, which is the part of being Ada's son I like the least. I also told Fara that he must learn to listen to healers better, or Ada will get angry with him.

Ada laughed and Fara looked more pale. Ada decided that Fara had had enough company for one day, and chased us all out except Éowyn, who always gets to stay.

That one day, my tutor's requirements for formal address changed, though he seemed rather put out by it. Now, it is appropriate for me to call Fara simply "brother," in public or private. Though I need no longer use them in address, now I must know all of Fara's titles and much about his lands, because he is not only my father's close political ally but our kin. I may call Éowyn "sister," and Thea "niece." My tutor hopes I will be able to call the baby my sister Éowyn carries my nephew. I hope so too. I love Thea but another boy to play with would be nice. I wondered if Thea would be mad about having to call me uncle, since I am not so much older than she, but Thea does not mind. She calls 'Dan and 'Roh "Uncle" now too, and tells our tutor that "uncle" means a fun person to play with who is family but not your parents. Thea is still little.

Éowyn doesn't mind being called sister, although she is so much older than I am. She calls me "little brother," as does Fara, sometimes. But he has a harder time with it, and normally just calls me 'Darion, or even "my Prince." Ada says we must be patient with him, that this is a difficult adjustment for my brother even though he loves us. I think I need to talk to Fara though, because he is making Ada sad by always calling him "my King." Ada doesn't want to be a King with his family; it is enough he must be one for the rest of Gondor.

Thea calls Naneth and Ada by daernaneth and daeradar, as they have taught her. I asked my Naneth if she minds being a Daernaneth already, since she looks so young. She smiled and told me that she loves it, like she loves being a naneth. My Ada pretended to be offended, and asked me why I did not tell him he looks young. I told him he looks very old and venerable, then I had to run away because otherwise he would have caught me and tickled me. Since I moved so fast, he instead caught Fara, who was teaching Thea her letters, and tickled him, asking Fara where his younger son had come up with the idea of calling him "old and venerable." Of course Fara had told me it would be funny days ago. I told Ada so, and asked Fara for the biscuit I had been promised for calling Ada that.

Ada, still tickling Fara, teased "For shame, Fara, bribing your younger brother to insult your father! That is no way to be a role model. Eldarion, you shall have your biscuit tomorrow, now come and help me tickle your brother. Here, Thea, like this." And Fara laughed helplessly, even though I know he could have escaped.

Uncle 'Dan and my sister Éowyn, returning from the houses of healing, were startled. "Estel," Uncle 'Dan called to my father, "Must you knock over the furniture as you play with the other children? I had hoped you would outgrow that."

Ada grinned, and explained. "I had to knock over the chair, 'else Faramir would have escaped."

"Ah." Uncle 'Dan accepted that logic much more easily than my nurse ever does. "Here, Faramir, let me show you where Estel is ticklish…" Uncle 'Dan offered, grabbing Ada in a headlock.

Fara escaped to go greet Éowyn. He also slipped me the promised biscuit that night, even though Ada had said no, plus I got another from Ada the next day. 'Twas that night I realized everything would be ok, and that it doesn't matter so much what we call each-other.

(Please review if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism also welcome! And thanks for reading.)

3


End file.
